howgarts lee los libros
by sakura7432
Summary: unos misteriosos libros llegan en el quinto año de harry se tratan sobre su pasado y futuro como reaccionaran todos al leer la historia del-niño-que-vivio -PORQUE NUNCA NOS LO DIJISTE-NO SABES COMO ERA ESO ES ESPAÑOL AUNQUE SALGA QUE ES EN INGLES NO ME QUISO SALIR LA OPCION PARA ESCOGER ESPAÑOL


N/A: hola aquí estoy yo (enserio -.-) y se me ocurrió hacer este fic donde Howgarts (entre otros) lee la historia de Harry (grito de las fangirls) los que quieren leer los libros aquí les dejo el link tarde meses en hallarlo www . taringa . net(sin espasios) porque e leído otros donde nunca mencionan ni un mugre link para leer los libros sin mas aquí empiezo

Pd: será en el quinto año y siruis todavía no a muerto

Pd2: es antes de que umbrige descubra al E.D.

_Capitulo 1.- la llegada de unos extraños libros y el-niño-que-vivio_

Todo empieza una mañana tranquila en el comedor de la escuela de magia y hechicería el trio de oro se encontraba hablando.

-¿Oigan chicos no han notado que Dumbledore esta un tanto extraño?-Dijo Hermione

-cierto Dumbledore preocupado.- dijo Ron

Ambos dirigieron su vista al otro miembro del grupo que no había dicho ni una palabra desde que llegaron al comedor

-Harry no has dicho ni una palabra desde que llegamos te sientes bien?-dijo Hermione.- No tiene nada que ver con Voldemort?

-eh?-dijo el muchacho confundido.- ah no Hermione tengo un presentimiento de que pasara algo

De un momento a otro el director de la escuela se para

-Muy buenos días a todos tengo el placer de informales que esta mañana en mí oficina aparecieron una serie de libros con una nota la cual decía:

_¨Estimado profesor Dumbledore:_

_Estos libros narran la historia de ¨El-niño-que-vivió¨ con esto se podrán evitar ciertas tragedias en el mundo mágico nuestra identidad permanecerá oculta hasta finalizar los libros solo les diremos que somos del futuro. Tendrán que estar las siguientes personas:_

_-Remus Lupin (junto con Nymphadora Tonks)_

_-Sirius Black (nadie podrá hacerle daño)_

_-Los Wesley (Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charley, Percy y Los gemelos)_

_De la demás gente nos encargaremos nosotros llegaran mas tarde_

_Se despiden: J.S.P. A.S.P L.L.P. R.W. H.W. Y H.G.W.¨_

Todo el comedor de howgarts miraba fijamente a Harry Potter mientras se removía incomodo en su lugar

-ahora todos se enteraran de lo mentiroso que eres Potter-dijo la cara de sapo Dolores Umbrige

-muy bien ahora todos vallan a sus clases se les informara mas tarde cuando comenzara la lectura de los libros.-dijo Dumbledore ignorando el comentario de la maestra de DCAO

El trio caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela el chico de cabello negro iba caminando con la cabeza agachada.

-alégrate Harry todos se enteraran de que Siruis es inocente y no mientes-dijo ron

-cierto.-dijo con una sonrisa-a que clase vamos

-pociones-dijo Hermione.-y es doble de pociones

-hay no-dijo Harry volviendo a bajar la cabeza

-ya no seas bipolar amigo

_dos horas de torturas por snape después_

-Merlin creo que snape esta mas insoportable que otros días-dijo el Wesley

-ni que lo digas-dijo la granger

-¡CHICOS¡-grito neville mientras se acercaba- Mcgonagall dice que ya esta todo listo que vallan a el comedor

Al instante de haber terminado la frase se fue.

-vamos a terminar con esto de una vez-dijo Harry

Caminaron hasta el comedor y se toparon con una escena de umbrige intentando atacar a sirius mientras es contenida por otros profesores Harry al ver esta escena saca rápidamente su varita

-_Expelliarmus!-_grito Harry enfadado mandando volando a la profesora hasta el otro lado del comedor sorprendiendo a todos los presentes

-Harry… Por merlin! Nunca te e visto tan enfadado-dijo sorprendida Hermione

-hay una primera vez para todo hermione-dijo Harry sonriendo

-hola mini prongs-dijo sirius

-hola padfoot-dijo Harry alegre

-ven vamos a sentarnos-dijo sirius

-bueno empezaremos con la lectura el primer libro es: _**Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal. **_Capitulo 1

_**El niño que vivió **_

_**El señor y la señora Dursley, que vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive, estaban **_

_**orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales, afortunadamente. Eran las últimas personas **_

_**que se esperaría encontrar relacionadas con algo extraño o misterioso, porque no **_

_**estaban para tales tonterías. **_

-tonterías?-dijo ron

-se refiere a la magia ron-dijo el Potter

_**El señor Dursley era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings, que fabricaba **_

_**taladros. Era un hombre corpulento y rollizo, casi sin cuello, aunque con un bigote **_

_**inmenso.**_

-hay que guapo-dijo Hermione sarcástica

-no se que le vio mi tía-dijo Harry

-Harry tu tía esta ciega-dijo ron

_**La señora Dursley era delgada, rubia y tenía un cuello casi el doble de largo de **_

_**lo habitual, lo que le resultaba muy útil, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo **_

_**estirándolo por encima de la valla de los jardines para espiar a sus vecinos.**_

_**-**_que hermosa mujer-dijo sarcásticamente remus

-hay monny no sabia que te gustaban así-dijo el merodeador

-cállate chucho-dijo el licántropo

_**Los Dursley tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Dudley, y para ellos no había un niño mejor que él.**_

-¡POR FAVOR YO TENGO A MI AHIJADO HARRY NADIE ES MEJOR QUE EL!-grito sirius- aparte quien tendría un hijo llamado dudley.

-callate sirius-dijo un Harry con un sonrojo digno de un wesley

_**Los Dursley tenían todo lo que querían, pero también tenían un secreto, y su mayor **_

_**temor era que lo descubriesen: no habrían soportado que se supiera lo de los Potter. **_

_**La señora Potter era hermana de la señora Dursley, pero no se veían desde hacía **_

_**años; tanto era así que la señora Dursley fingía que no tenía hermana, porque su **_

_**hermana y su marido, un completo inútil, eran lo más opuesto a los Dursley que se **_

_**pudiera imaginar. Los Dursley se estremecían al pensar qué dirían los vecinos si los **_

_**Potter apareciesen por la acera. Sabían que los Potter también tenían un hijo pequeño, **_

_**pero nunca lo habían visto. El niño era otra buena razón para mantener alejados a los **_

_**Potter: no querían que Dudley se juntara con un niño como aquél.**_

-si james tenia planeado ir a ¨visitar¨ a los dursley después de la muerte de los padres de Lily petunia le dijo cosas tan horribles a nuestra querida prefecta perfecta

_**Nuestra historia comienza cuando el señor y la señora Dursley se despertaron un **_

_**martes, con un cielo cubierto de nubes grises que amenazaban tormenta. Pero nada **_

_**había en aquel nublado cielo que sugiriera los acontecimientos extraños y misteriosos **_

_**que poco después tendrían lugar en toda la región. El señor Dursley canturreaba **_

_**mientras se ponía su corbata más sosa para ir al trabajo, y la señora Dursley parloteaba **_

_**alegremente mientras instalaba al ruidoso Dudley en la silla alta. **_

-por merlin queremos saber del pasado de Harry no de la vida de esos muggles-dijo molly

_**Ninguno vio la gran lechuza parda que pasaba volando por la ventana. **_

_**A las ocho y media, el señor Dursley cogió su maletín, besó a la señora Dursley en **_

_**la mejilla y trató de despedirse de Dudley con un beso, aunque no pudo, ya que el niño **_

_**tenía un berrinche y estaba arrojando los cereales contra las paredes. «Tunante», dijo **_

_**entre dientes el señor Dursley mientras salía de la casa. Se metió en su coche y se alejó **_

_**del número 4. **_

_**Al llegar a la esquina percibió el primer indicio de que sucedía algo raro: un gato **_

_**estaba mirando un plano de la ciudad.**_

-hey si ella sale porque nosotros no-dijo el preso aciendo berrinche

_**Durante un segundo, el señor Dursley no se dio **_

_**cuenta de lo que había visto, pero luego volvió la cabeza para mirar otra vez. Sí había **_

_**un gato atigrado en la esquina de Privet Drive, pero no vio ningún plano. ¿En qué había **_

_**estado pensando? Debía de haber sido una ilusión óptica. El señor Dursley parpadeó y **_

_**contempló al gato. Éste le devolvió la mirada. Mientras el señor Dursley daba la vuelta **_

_**a la esquina y subía por la calle, observó al gato por el espejo retrovisor: en aquel **_

_**momento el felino estaba leyendo el rótulo que decía «Privet Drive» (no podía ser, los **_

_**gatos no saben leer los rótulos ni los planos). El señor Dursley meneó la cabeza y alejó **_

_**al gato de sus pensamientos. Mientras iba a la ciudad en coche no pensó más que en los **_

_**pedidos de taladros que esperaba conseguir aquel día**_

-aburrido-dijo sirius

-por merlin sirius cállate-dijo el otro merodeador

_**Pero en las afueras ocurrió algo que apartó los taladros de su mente. Mientras **_

_**esperaba en el habitual embotellamiento matutino, no pudo dejar de advertir una gran cantidad de gente vestida de forma extraña. Individuos con capa. El señor Dursley no **_

_**soportaba a la gente que llevaba ropa ridícula. ¡Ah, los conjuntos que llevaban los **_

_**jóvenes! Supuso que debía de ser una moda nueva.**_

-que moda nueva ni que nada son magos!

_**Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el **_

_**volante y su mirada se posó en unos extraños que estaban cerca de él. Cuchicheaban **_

_**entre sí, muy excitados. El señor Dursley se enfureció al darse cuenta de que dos de los **_

_**desconocidos no eran jóvenes. Vamos, uno era incluso mayor que él, ¡y vestía una capa **_

_**verde esmeralda! ¡Qué valor! Pero entonces se le ocurrió que debía de ser alguna **_

_**tontería publicitaria; era evidente que aquella gente hacía una colecta para algo. Sí, tenía **_

_**que ser eso. El tráfico avanzó y, unos minutos más tarde, el señor Dursley llegó al **_

_**aparcamiento de Grunnings, pensando nuevamente en los taladros. **_

_**El señor Dursley siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la ventana, en su oficina del **_

_**noveno piso. Si no lo hubiera hecho así, aquella mañana le habría costado concentrarse **_

_**en los taladros. No vio las lechuzas que volaban en pleno día, aunque en la calle sí que **_

_**las veían y las señalaban con la boca abierta, mientras las aves desfilaban una tras otra. **_

-ese muggle si que esta ciego

_**La mayoría de aquellas personas no había visto una lechuza ni siquiera de noche. Sin **_

_**embargo, el señor Dursley tuvo una mañana perfectamente normal, sin lechuzas. Gritó a **_

_**cinco personas. Hizo llamadas telefónicas importantes y volvió a gritar. Estuvo de muy **_

_**buen humor hasta la hora de la comida, cuando decidió estirar las piernas y dirigirse a la **_

_**panadería que estaba en la acera de enfrente**_

-buen humor?-dijo sirius-no lo quiero ver enojado

-creme sirius es horrible-dijo Harry

-algo me dice que no te agradan esos muggles-dijo sirius

-algo asi-dijo Harry

_**Había olvidado a la gente con capa hasta que pasó cerca de un grupo que estaba al **_

_**lado de la panadería. Al pasar los miró enfadado. No sabía por qué, pero le ponían **_

_**nervioso. Aquel grupo también susurraba con agitación y no llevaba ni una hucha. **_

_**Cuando regresaba con un donut gigante en una bolsa de papel, alcanzó a oír unas pocas **_

_**palabras de su conversación. **_

—_**Los Potter, eso es, eso es lo que he oído... **_

—_**Sí, su hijo, Harry... **_

Harry gruño enfadado ante su mención

_**El señor Dursley se quedó petrificado. El temor lo invadió. Se volvió hacia los que **_

_**murmuraban, como si quisiera decirles algo, pero se contuvo. **_

_**Se apresuró a cruzar la calle y echó a correr hasta su oficina. Dijo a gritos a su **_

_**secretaria que no quería que le molestaran, cogió el teléfono y, cuando casi había **_

_**terminado de marcar los números de su casa, cambió de idea. Dejó el aparato y se atusó **_

_**los bigotes mientras pensaba... No, se estaba comportando como un estúpido. Potter no **_

_**era un apellido tan especial. Estaba seguro de que había muchísimas personas que se **_

_**llamaban Potter y que tenían un hijo llamado Harry**_

-ya quisieras muggle solo existe un potter y ese es Harry asi que lo siento pero no-dijo el animago

-solo yo?-dijo Harry

-si solo quedaban tus abuelos, tu padre y tu pero cuando tu padre tenia 15 ellos murieron recuerdo que la anciana de mi ¨querida¨ madre se alegro

-porque se alegro?

-tu abuela era una Black y como la familia potter no era puristas de sangre mi madre los odio al instante por lo tanto tu sangre es tanto Potter como Black y como Evans pero ojala que no hallas heredado el carácter de tu madre y lamentablemente draco malfoy seria algo así como tu primo lejano su madre y yo somos primos

-mierda que horror-dijo Harry-ser familiar de malfoy

_**Y pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera **_

_**estaba seguro de que su sobrino se llamara Harry. Nunca había visto al niño. Podría **_

_**llamarse Harvey. O Harold.**_

-yo nunca permitirá que te pusieran asi

_**No tenía sentido preocupar a la señora Dursley, siempre se **_

_**trastornaba mucho ante cualquier mención de su hermana. Y no podía reprochárselo. ¡Si **_

_**él hubiera tenido una hermana así...!**_

-tienes una hermana peor ¨querido¨ tio aunque es divertido verla flotar por el aire

-a que te refieres-dijo sirius

-lo sabras en el tercer libro

_**Pero de todos modos, aquella gente de la capa... **_

_**Aquella tarde le costó concentrarse en los taladros, y cuando dejó el edificio, a las **_

_**cinco en punto, estaba todavía tan preocupado que, sin darse cuenta, chocó con un **_

_**hombre que estaba en la puerta. **_

—_**Perdón**_

-TIENE MODALES!-grito Harry sorprendido

Sirius sospechaba que algo andaba mal.

—_**gruñó, mientras el diminuto viejo se tambaleaba y casi caía al suelo. **_

_**Segundos después, el señor Dursley se dio cuenta de que el hombre llevaba una capa **_

_**violeta. No parecía disgustado por el empujón. Al contrario, su rostro se iluminó con **_

_**una amplia sonrisa, mientras decía con una voz tan chillona que llamaba la atención de **_

_**los que pasaban: **_

—_**¡No se disculpe, mi querido señor, porque hoy nada puede molestarme! ¡Hay que **_

_**alegrarse, porque Quien-usted-sabe finalmente se ha ido! ¡Hasta los muggles como **_

_**usted deberían celebrar este feliz día! **_

-vez Potter en el libro se reconoce

_**Y el anciano abrazó al señor Dursley y se alejó. El señor Dursley se quedó completamente helado. Lo había abrazado un **_

_**desconocido. Y por si fuera poco le había llamado muggle, no importaba lo que eso **_

_**fuera. Estaba desconcertado. Se apresuró a subir a su coche y a dirigirse hacia su casa, **_

_**deseando que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas (algo que nunca había deseado antes, **_

_**porque no aprobaba la imaginación).**_

-que viejo tan-empezo fred

-amargado-termino George__

_**Cuando entró en el camino del número 4, lo primero que vio (y eso no mejoró su **_

_**humor) fue el gato atigrado que se había encontrado por la mañana. En aquel momento **_

_**estaba sentado en la pared de su jardín. Estaba seguro de que era el mismo, pues tenía **_

_**unas líneas idénticas alrededor de los ojos. **_

—_**¡Fuera! —dijo el señor Dursley en voz alta. **_

_**El gato no se movió. Sólo le dirigió una mirada severa. El señor Dursley se **_

_**preguntó si aquélla era una conducta normal en un gato. Trató de calmarse y entró en la **_

_**casa. Todavía seguía decidido a no decirle nada a su esposa. **_

-miedoso-dijo un chico ravenclaw

_**La señora Dursley había tenido un día bueno y normal. Mientras comían, le **_

_**informó de los problemas de la señora Puerta Contigua con su hija, y le contó que **_

_**Dudley había aprendido una nueva frase («¡no lo haré!»).**_

-encantador-dijo con sarcasmo hermione

_**El señor Dursley trató de **_

_**comportarse con normalidad. Una vez que acostaron a Dudley, fue al salón a tiempo **_

_**para ver el informativo de la noche. **_

—_**Y por último, observadores de pájaros de todas partes han informado de que hoy **_

_**las lechuzas de la nación han tenido una conducta poco habitual. Pese a que las lechuzas **_

_**habitualmente cazan durante la noche y es muy difícil verlas a la luz del día, se han **_

_**producido cientos de avisos sobre el vuelo de estas aves en todas direcciones, desde la **_

_**salida del sol. Los expertos son incapaces de explicar la causa por la que las lechuzas **_

_**han cambiado sus horarios de sueño. —El locutor se permitió una mueca irónica—. **_

_**Muy misterioso. Y ahora, de nuevo con Jim McGuffin y el pronóstico del tiempo. **_

_**¿Habrá más lluvias de lechuzas esta noche, Jim? **_

—_**Bueno, Ted —dijo el meteorólogo—, eso no lo sé, pero no sólo las lechuzas han **_

_**tenido hoy una actitud extraña. Telespectadores de lugares tan apartados como Kent, **_

_**Yorkshire y Dundee han telefoneado para decirme que en lugar de la lluvia que prometí **_

_**ayer ¡tuvieron un chaparrón de estrellas fugaces! Tal vez la gente ha comenzado a **_

_**celebrar antes de tiempo la Noche de las Hogueras. ¡Es la semana que viene, señores! **_

_**Pero puedo prometerles una noche lluviosa. **_

-lechuzas?-dijo un ravenclaw

_**El señor Dursley se quedó congelado en su sillón. ¿Estrellas fugaces por toda Gran **_

_**Bretaña? ¿Lechuzas volando a la luz del día? Y aquel rumor, aquel cuchicheo sobre los **_

_**Potter...**_

-ese muggle piensa?

_**La señora Dursley entró en el comedor con dos tazas de té. Aquello no iba bien. **_

_**Tenía que decirle algo a su esposa. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo. **_

-si tienes un pariente así de miedoso porque quedaste en gryffindor potter-dijo malfoy

-y si tu eres tan valiente para enfrentarte a alguien sin tus guarda espaldas malfoy porque quedaste en gryffindor-dijo Harry haciendo referencia cuando no tuvo valor de enfrentarse a el en la escoba

Mientras tanto todos en el comedor seguían la pelea como si fuera un partido de tenis (volteando hacia el que dirige el insulto)

-quince puntos menos hacia slytherin y diez puntos menos para gryffindor-dijo mcgonagall-ahora a leer de nuevo

_**En lugar de eso, dijo, tratando de parecer despreocupado: **_

—_**El hijo de ellos... debe de tener la edad de Dudley, ¿no? —Eso creo —respondió la señora Dursley con rigidez. **_

—_**¿Y cómo se llamaba? Howard, ¿no?**_

-ni siquiera sabia su nombre?!-dijo furiosa molly

—_**Harry. Un nombre vulgar y horrible, si quieres mi opinión. **_

—_**Oh, sí—dijo el señor Dursley, con una espantosa sensación de abatimiento—. Sí, **_

_**estoy de acuerdo. **_

-miedoso

_**No dijo nada más sobre el tema, y subieron a acostarse. Mientras la señora Dursley **_

_**estaba en el cuarto de baño, el señor Dursley se acercó lentamente hasta la ventana del **_

_**dormitorio y escudriñó el jardín delantero. El gato todavía estaba allí. Miraba con **_

_**atención hacia Privet Drive, como si estuviera esperando algo. **_

_**¿Se estaba imaginando cosas? ¿O podría todo aquello tener algo que ver con los **_

_**Potter? Si fuera así... si se descubría que ellos eran parientes de unos... bueno, creía que **_

_**no podría soportarlo. **_

_**Los Dursley se fueron a la cama. La señora Dursley se quedó dormida rápidamente, **_

_**pero el señor Dursley permaneció despierto, con todo aquello dando vueltas por su **_

_**mente. Su último y consolador pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido fue que, aunque **_

_**los Potter estuvieran implicados en los sucesos, no había razón para que se acercaran a **_

_**él y a la señora Dursley. Los Potter sabían muy bien lo que él y Petunia pensaban de **_

_**ellos y de los de su clase... No veía cómo a él y a Petunia podrían mezclarlos en algo **_

_**que tuviera que ver (bostezó y se dio la vuelta)... No, no podría afectarlos a ellos... **_

_**¡Qué equivocado estaba! **_

Dumbledore sonrio sabia que en ese momento aparecia el

_**El señor Dursley cayó en un sueño intranquilo, pero el gato que estaba sentado en **_

_**la pared del jardín no mostraba señales de adormecerse. Estaba tan inmóvil como una **_

_**estatua, con los ojos fijos, sin pestañear, en la esquina de Privet Drive. Apenas tembló **_

_**cuando se cerró la puertezuela de un coche en la calle de al lado, ni cuando dos lechuzas **_

_**volaron sobre su cabeza. La verdad es que el gato no se movió hasta la medianoche. **_

_**Un hombre apareció en la esquina que el gato había estado observando, y lo hizo **_

_**tan súbita y silenciosamente que se podría pensar que había surgido de la tierra. La cola **_

_**del gato se agitó y sus ojos se entornaron. **_

_**En Privet Drive nunca se había visto un hombre así. Era alto, delgado y muy **_

_**anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos que podría sujetarlos con el **_

_**cinturón. Llevaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas **_

_**con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de **_

_**unas gafas de cristales de media luna. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la **_

_**hubiera fracturado alguna vez.**_

-cuanto quieres a que es Dumbledore-dijo sirius al licántropo

-es obvio que es el idiota

_**El nombre de aquel hombre era Albus Dumbledore.**_

-te lo dije-dijo el animago

-yo no lo negué

_**Albus Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calle en **_

_**donde todo lo suyo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, era mal recibido. Estaba muy **_

_**ocupado revolviendo en su capa, buscando algo, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo **_

_**observaban porque, de pronto, miró al gato, que todavía lo contemplaba con fijeza desde **_

_**la otra punta de la calle. Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo. Rió entre **_

_**dientes y murmuró: **_

—_**Debería haberlo sabido. **_

_**Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de **_

_**plata. Lo abrió, lo sostuvo alto en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana de la calle se **_

_**apagó con un leve estallido. Lo encendió otra vez y la siguiente lámpara quedó a **_

_**oscuras. Doce veces hizo funcionar el Apagador, hasta que las únicas luces que **_

_**quedaron en toda la calle fueron dos alfileres lejanos: los ojos del gato que lo observaba. **_

_**Si alguien hubiera mirado por la ventana en aquel momento, aunque fuera la señora **_

_**Dursley con sus ojos como cuentas, pequeños y brillantes, no habría podido ver lo que **_

_**sucedía en la calle. Dumbledore volvió a guardar el Apagador dentro de su capa y fue **_

_**hacia el número 4 de la calle, donde se sentó en la pared, cerca del gato. No lo miró, pero después de un momento le dirigió la palabra. **_

—_**Me alegro de verla aquí, profesora McGonagall. **_

_**-**_la atraparon

_**Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no estaba. En su lugar, le dirigía la **_

_**sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, que **_

_**recordaban las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos del gato. La mujer también llevaba **_

_**una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño. Parecía **_

_**claramente disgustada. **_

—_**¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo? —preguntó. **_

—_**Mi querida profesora, nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso. **_

—_**Usted también estaría tieso si llevara todo el día sentado sobre una pared de **_

_**ladrillo —respondió la profesora McGonagall. **_

—_**¿Todo el día? ¿Cuando podría haber estado de fiesta? Debo de haber pasado por **_

_**una docena de celebraciones y fiestas en mi camino hasta aquí.**_

-JAJAJAJAJA

todos voltearon a ver de donde provenían esas risas el culpable era sirius black que estaba tirado en el piso riéndose a mas no poder

-sirius que pasa-dijo remus

-jajaja minnie jajajaja bailando

De pronto todo el comedor se lleno de carcajadas que fueron calladas al instante por la profesora mcgonagall

_**La profesora McGonagall resopló enfadada. **_

—_**Oh, sí, todos estaban de fiesta, de acuerdo —dijo con impaciencia—. Yo creía **_

_**que serían un poquito más prudentes, pero no... ¡Hasta los muggles se han dado cuenta **_

_**de que algo sucede! Salió en las noticias. —Terció la cabeza en dirección a la ventana **_

_**del oscuro salón de los Dursley—. Lo he oído. Bandadas de lechuzas, estrellas **_

_**fugaces... Bueno, no son totalmente estúpidos. Tenían que darse cuenta de algo. **_

_**Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent... Seguro que fue Dedalus Diggle. Nunca tuvo mucho **_

_**sentido común. **_

—_**No puede reprochárselo —dijo Dumbledore con tono afable—. Hemos tenido **_

_**tan poco que celebrar durante once años... **_

—_**Ya lo sé —respondió irritada la profesora McGonagall—. Pero ésa no es una **_

_**razón para perder la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las **_

_**calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera se pone la ropa de los muggles, intercambia **_

_**rumores... **_

_**Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumbledore, como si esperara que **_

_**éste le contestara algo. Pero como no lo hizo, continuó hablando. **_

—_**Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que Quien-usted-sabe parece haber **_

_**desaparecido al fin, los muggles lo descubran todo sobre nosotros. Porque realmente se **_

_**ha ido, ¿no, Dumbledore? **_

-claro que se ha ido

—_**Es lo que parece —dijo Dumbledore—. Tenemos mucho que agradecer. ¿Le **_

_**gustaría tomar un caramelo de limón? **_

—_**¿Un qué? **_

—_**Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de dulces de los muggles que me gusta **_

_**mucho. **_

—_**No, muchas gracias —respondió con frialdad la profesora McGonagall, como si **_

_**considerara que aquél no era un momento apropiado para caramelos—. Como le decía, **_

_**aunque Quien-usted-sabe se haya ido... **_

—_**Mi querida profesora, estoy seguro de que una persona sensata como usted puede **_

_**llamarlo por su nombre, ¿verdad? Toda esa tontería de Quien-usted-sabe... Durante once **_

_**años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre, **_

_**Voldemort. —La profesora McGonagall se echó hacia atrás con temor, pero **_

_**Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse **_

_**cuenta—. Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo «Quien-usted-sabe». **_

_**Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo para temer pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort. **_

—_**Sé que usted no tiene ese problema —observó la profesora McGonagall, entre la **_

_**exasperación y la admiración—. Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el **_

_**único al que Quien-usted... Oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenía miedo. —Me está halagando —dijo con calma Dumbledore—. Voldemort tenía poderes **_

_**que yo nunca tuve. **_

—_**Sólo porque usted es demasiado... bueno... noble... para utilizarlos. **_

—_**Menos mal que está oscuro. No me he ruborizado tanto desde que la señora **_

_**Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras.**_

-no era necesario que lo mencionara nos a traumatizado profesor-dijo sirius

-ya no soy tu profesor sirius llámame por mi nombre

_**La profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada dura, antes de hablar. **_

—_**Las lechuzas no son nada comparadas con los rumores que corren por ahí. ¿Sabe **_

_**lo que todos dicen sobre la forma en que desapareció? ¿Sobre lo que finalmente lo **_

_**detuvo? **_

_**Parecía que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto que más deseosa **_

_**estaba por discutir, la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo el día en una fría **_

_**pared pues, ni como gato ni como mujer, había mirado nunca a Dumbledore con tal **_

_**intensidad como lo hacía en aquel momento. Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera **_

_**«aquello que todos decían», no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le dijera que era **_

_**verdad. Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba eligiendo otro caramelo y no le respondió. **_

—_**Lo que están diciendo —insistió— es que la pasada noche Voldemort apareció **_

_**en el valle de Godric. Iba a buscar a los Potter. El rumor es que Lily y James Potter **_

_**están... están... bueno, que están muertos.**_

Sirius abrazo a Harry protectora mente

_**Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta. **_

—_**Lily y James... no puedo creerlo... No quiero creerlo... Oh, Albus... **_

_**Dumbledore se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda. **_

—_**Lo sé... lo sé... —dijo con tristeza. **_

_**La voz de la profesora McGonagall temblaba cuando continuó. **_

—_**Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar al hijo de los Potter, a Harry. Pero no **_

_**pudo. No pudo matar a ese niño. Nadie sabe por qué, ni cómo, pero dicen que como no **_

_**pudo matarlo, el poder de Voldemort se rompió... y que ésa es la razón por la que se ha **_

_**ido. **_

_**Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado. **_

—_**¿Es... es verdad? —tartamudeó la profesora McGonagall—. Después de todo lo **_

_**que hizo... de toda la gente que mató... ¿no pudo matar a un niño? Es asombroso... entre **_

_**todas las cosas que podrían detenerlo... Pero ¿cómo sobrevivió Harry en nombre del **_

_**cielo?**_

-¨ojala que nunca hubiera sobrevivido a este consto prefiero morir a que mis seres queridos mueran ojala que ellos hubieran sobrevivido y no yo¨-pensó Harry deprimido

-¨todo es mi culpa si no hubiera sugerido a la rata¨-penso sirius

—_**Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas —dijo Dumbledore—. Tal vez nunca lo **_

_**sepamos. **_

_**La profesora McGonagall sacó un pañuelo con puntilla y se lo pasó por los ojos, **_

_**por detrás de las gafas. Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de oro del bolsillo **_

_**y lo examinaba. Era un reloj muy raro. Tenía doce manecillas y ningún número; **_

_**pequeños planetas se movían por el perímetro del círculo. Pero para Dumbledore debía **_

_**de tener sentido, porque lo guardó y dijo: **_

—_**Hagrid se retrasa. Imagino que fue él quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ¿no? **_

—_**Sí —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Y yo me imagino que usted no me va a **_

_**decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, tenía que venir precisamente aquí. **_

—_**He venido a entregar a Harry a su tía y su tío. Son la única familia que le queda **_

_**ahora. **_

—_**¿Quiere decir...? ¡No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí! —gritó la **_

_**profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número 4—. Dumbledore... no **_

_**puede. Los he estado observando todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta **_

_**de nosotros. Y ese hijo que tienen... Lo vi dando patadas a su madre mientras subían por **_

_**la escalera, pidiendo caramelos a gritos. ¡Harry Potter no puede vivir ahí! **_

-ojala le hubiera echo caso-dijo Harry en un murmuro que solo fue escuchado por sirius

—_**Es el mejor lugar para él —dijo Dumbledore con firmeza—. Sus tíos podrán explicárselo todo cuando sea mayor. Les escribí una carta. **_

—_**¿Una carta? —repitió la profesora McGonagall, volviendo a sentarse—. **_

_**Dumbledore, ¿de verdad cree que puede explicarlo todo en una carta? ¡Esa gente jamás **_

_**comprenderá a Harry! ¡Será famoso... una leyenda... no me sorprendería que el día de **_

_**hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el día de Harry Potter! Escribirán libros sobre **_

_**Harry... todos los niños del mundo conocerán su nombre. **_

—_**Exactamente —dijo Dumbledore, con mirada muy seria por encima de sus **_

_**gafas—. Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de saber hablar y **_

_**andar! ¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda! ¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho **_

_**mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que esté preparado para asimilarlo? **_

_**La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo: **_

—_**Sí... sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero ¿cómo va a llegar el niño hasta aquí, **_

_**Dumbledore? —De pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía **_

_**tener escondido a Harry. **_

-eso seria…

-genial…

-intentarlo…

—_**Hagrid lo traerá. **_

—_**¿Le parece... sensato... confiar a Hagrid algo tan importante como eso? **_

—_**A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida—dijo Dumbledore. **_

—_**No estoy diciendo que su corazón no esté donde debe estar —dijo a **_

_**regañadientes la profesora McGonagall—. Pero no me dirá que no es descuidado. Tiene **_

_**la costumbre de... ¿Qué ha sido eso? **_

_**Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte **_

_**mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna luz. Aumentó hasta **_

_**ser un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto cayó **_

_**del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos. **_

_**La moto era inmensa, pero si se la comparaba con el hombre que la conducía **_

_**parecía un juguete. Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco **_

_**veces más ancho. Se podía decir que era demasiado grande para que lo aceptaran y **_

_**además, tan desaliñado... Cabello negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casi **_

_**toda la cara. Sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura y **_

_**sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crías de delfín. En sus enormes brazos **_

_**musculosos sostenía un bulto envuelto en mantas. **_

—_**Hagrid —dijo aliviado Dumbledore—. Por fin. ¿Y dónde conseguiste esa moto? **_

—_**Me la han prestado; profesor Dumbledore —contestó el gigante, bajando con **_

_**cuidado del vehículo mientras hablaba—. El joven Sirius Black me la dejó. Lo he **_

_**traído, señor. **_

-eh donde estará mi moto

—_**¿No ha habido problemas por allí?**_

—_**No, señor. La casa estaba casi destruida, pero lo saqué antes de que los muggles**_

_**comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol.**_

-ooww que tierno-dijieron varias chicas del comedor

_**Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Entre ellas **_

_**se veía un niño pequeño, profundamente dormido. Bajo una mata de pelo negro **_

_**azabache, sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un **_

_**relámpago. **_

Harry trato de cubrir su cicatriz de forma inconsciente

—_**¿Fue allí...? —susurró la profesora McGonagall. **_

—_**Sí —respondió Dumbledore—. Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre. **_

—_**¿No puede hacer nada, Dumbledore? **_

—_**Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una en la **_

_**rodilla izquierda que es un diagrama perfecto del metro de Londres. Bueno, déjalo aquí, **_

_**Hagrid, es mejor que terminemos con esto. **_

_**Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley **_

—_**¿Puedo... puedo despedirme de él, señor? —preguntó Hagrid. Inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y le dio un beso, raspándolo con la **_

_**barba. Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro **_

_**herido.**_

—_**¡Shhh! —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. ¡Vas a despertar a los muggles! **_

—_**Lo... siento —lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo—. Pero **_

_**no puedo soportarlo... Lily y James muertos... y el pobrecito Harry tendrá que vivir con **_

_**muggles... **_

—_**Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos —susurró **_

_**la profesora McGonagall, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hagrid, mientras **_

_**Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín e iba hasta la puerta que había enfrente. **_

_**Dejó suavemente a Harry en el umbral, sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las **_

_**mantas del niño y luego volvió con los otros dos. Durante un largo minuto los tres **_

_**contemplaron el pequeño bulto. Los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron. La profesora **_

_**McGonagall parpadeó furiosamente. La luz titilante que los ojos de Dumbledore **_

_**irradiaban habitualmente parecía haberlos abandonado. **_

—_**Bueno —dijo finalmente Dumbledore—, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer **_

_**aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones. **_

—_**Ajá —respondió Hagrid con voz ronca—. Voy a devolver la moto a Sirius.**_

-nunca lo hizo-dijo sirius

-fuiste a azkaban que querías

_**Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore. **_

_**Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la moto y le dio **_

_**una patada a la palanca para poner el motor en marcha. Con un estrépito se elevó en el **_

_**aire y desapareció en la noche. **_

—_**Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall —dijo Dumbledore, **_

_**saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz **_

_**por toda respuesta. **_

_**Dumbledore se volvió y se marchó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el **_

_**Apagador de plata. Lo hizo funcionar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se **_

_**encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado, y **_

_**pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la **_

_**calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4. **_

—_**Buena suerte, Harry —murmuró. Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su **_

_**capa, desapareció. **_

_**Una brisa agitó los pulcros setos de Privet Drive. La calle permanecía silenciosa **_

_**bajo un cielo de color tinta. Aquél era el último lugar donde uno esperaría que **_

_**ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. Harry Potter se dio la vuelta entre las mantas, sin **_

_**despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo**_

-¡QUE TERNURA!-gritaron varias chicas

-hay va tu dignidad harry-dijo ron

_**, sin saber que **_

_**era famoso, sin saber que en unas pocas horas le haría despertar el grito de la señora **_

_**Dursley, cuando abriera la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche. Ni que iba a **_

_**pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Dudley.. No podía **_

_**saber tampoco que, en aquel mismo momento, las personas que se reunían en secreto **_

_**por todo el país estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas: «¡Por Harry **_

_**Potter... el niño que vivió!». **_

-bueno aquí acaba el primer capitulo-dijo Dumbledore


End file.
